prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Rumble
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = Combat Zone, Boston | trainer = | debut = 1984 | retired = }} Anthony David Magliaro (November 6 1956 - November 13 1999), known by the ringname "Boston Bad Boy" Tony Rumble, was an American professional wrestler who competed on the Northeast and Mid-Atlantic independent circuit during the 1980s and 90s. A longtime veteran of Angelo Savoldi's International World Class Championship Wrestling, he also was the owner of the New England-based Century Wrestling Alliance and a major wrestling promoter until his death in 1999. Early career Although having little prior training, Magliaro was one of the earliest wrestlers to compete for then International Championship Wrestling in 1984. As Tony Rummell, for one match only, because the announcer couldn't read his writing. As Tony Rumble he would face Abdullah the Butcher and Bruiser Brody during his rookie year as well as former WWF wrestlers the Tonga Kid and "Superstar" Billy Graham during his singles career. In 1986, he briefly teamed with Rocky Raymond as The Boston Bad Boys who together faced The Midnight Rockers in an interpromotional match with the American Wrestling Association before feuding with "Mr. USA" Tony Atlas as the masked Dungeon Master the following year. Behind the scenes In 1988, Magliaro began working as a booker for the weekly ICW television show and later host the popular "Rumble Seat" segment whose guests included former WWF wrestlers The Honky Tonk Man and "Ravishing" Rick Rude as well as international stars such as Dory Funk, Jr., Ivan Putski and Mr. Pogo. During the late 1980s, he would also became a successful manager to wrestlers such as former rival and IWCCW Heavyweight Champion "Mr. USA" Tony Atlas, IWCCW Light Heavyweight Champion The Tasmaniac and the IWCCW Tag Team Champions The Undertakers The Henchman and The Punisher. Century Wrestling Alliance Although establishing Century Wrestling Alliance in 1989, Magliaro remained in IWCCW until its decline during the early 1990s until leaving to concentrate on his own promotion in early 1993. Using many of his contacts such as Kevin Sullivan, he was able to bring in former WWF and WCW wrestlers such as Jimmy Snuka, The Iron Sheik, Jake "the Snake" Roberts, Harley Race and Al Snow as well as many longtime IWCCW veterans including Atlas, The Tasmaniac, Tommy Dreamer, "Mr. Intensity" Erich Sbraccia, Vic Steamboat, "Surfer" Ray Odyssey, The Pink Assassin and The Trouble Makers (formerly The Undertakers) who followed Magliaro to the newly formed promotion. Magliaro would go on to win the CWA's heavyweight title three times before being stipped of the title by CWA President Victoria Van Ellen as a result of the CWA becoming a territory of the National Wrestling Alliance on January 24, 1998. Later years Representing NWA New England, Magliaro appeared with The Brotherhood Erich Sbraccia and Knuckles Nelson who would win the NWA World Tag Team Championship in a four-way elimination match against Tully Blanchard and Tom Prichard, The Border Patrol and The Extreme Team during the NWA's 50th Anniversary Show in October 1998. Magliaro would continue running NWA New England until his death following a heart attack on November 13, 1999. Following Magliaro's death, his wife Ellen Magliaro took over ownership of the promtion which later became NWA Cold Front. Jason Della Gatta, who both runs the day-to-day operations and competes in the promotion as Jason Rumble, is claimed to be the son of Magliaro's character (there is no relation between the two). The group decided to drop it's NWA affiliation in February 2007. NWA New England holds an annual tribute to Rumble every year. The Millennium Wrestling Federation has featured an annual Tony Rumble Memorial Battle Royal, with Todd Hanson, Bull Montana (Rumble's best friend and best man at his wedding) and Ox Baker winning the most recent November 5, 2005 http://www.MWFprowrestling.. Championships and accomplishments *'International Championship Wrestling (New England)' :*ICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Moondog Spike *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him # 291 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1999 :*PWI ranked him # 334 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1998 :*PWI ranked him # 335 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1997 :*PWI ranked him # 343 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1996 :*PWI ranked him # 386 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1995 :*PWI ranked him # 257 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1994 *'Century Wrestling Alliance' :*CWA Heavyweight Championship (3 times) See also *Tony Rumble's event history External links *Manufacturing an anti-hero, Greg Garber, April 2, 1999, ESPN *Interview with Chris â€œCrowbarâ€ Ford, Alex Marvez, wrestlingobserver.com *Deceased Superstars: Tony Rumble *NWANE's 2006 Tony Rumble Memorial by Keith Hayes *Sheldon Goldberg on Wrestling: Remembering Rumble Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Massachusetts wrestlers Category:1956 births Category:1999 deaths Category:1984 debuts Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Century Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers